


A Little Bit Of Jealously

by Bi_Furious_Human



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Furious_Human/pseuds/Bi_Furious_Human
Relationships: Claudia Donovan/Leena
Kudos: 7





	A Little Bit Of Jealously

Claudia Donovan was NOT, repeat NOT the jealous type. Not even with boyfriends, so she certainly couldn't understand why she was   
literally shaking with rage as she watched her supposed best friend exit the mystery car and strut to the entrance of the B&B at precisely two in the morning. Given the time, Leena must have assumed that all occupants of the B&B would be sound asleep at this point. With said assumption being incorrect, she jumped when her eyes landed on Claudia, her orange hair now long enough to put in a ponytail,  
wearing a loose t-shirt, and her batman boxers. Her hands were on her scrawny hips, as she began following Leena around the kitchen, whispering in a harsh tone, about where she had been until this point. The darker skinned woman sighed and shook her head adoringly as waltzed around the kitchen, gathering all the unclean dishes, and placing them gently into the washer. "Hello, earth to Leena!" Claudia had stepped in front of the older girl, in order to gain her attention."Yes Claudia, I hear you. I just don't understand why it matters." She moved passed the newly 22 year old, who stood frozen for a split second before grabbing the other woman. "It matters because outside of dear old Jinksy, you're my best friend and I like knowing if my friends are going on late night joy rides with strangers!" Claudia had her hands raised as if it showed more emotion than her voice. Leena patted her head like a child, "Sounds like somebody's a little jealous." she joked. Only to  
realize the mistake too late as claudia stormed to her room slamming the door as hard as humanly possible. That had been nearly five hours ago. Claudia had still yet to make an appearance to any of the others. Leena stood in the kitchen, staring out the window in a daze, until Myka sweetly asked the matter. "The matter is Claudia! I come in late and she loses her mind, and when I try to joke with her, she storms away and locks herself in her room like a child!" Leena was never one to yell, but she wanted Claudia to hear. 'Now who's childish' Leena thought as she raised her voice even more. Myka nodded as she tried to help her dear friend, concentrating she asked, "well what was the joke about?" Leena slumped down in her seat before answering. "I said she might have been jealous that I went out. I know I shouldn't have said such a thing, what with her experience with boys." Myka sipped her coffee as Helena walked in, trying to shed some light on the issue "My dear, Claudia isn't angry that SHE wasn't out with a boy." The Brit giggled before refilling her coffee cup. As Innkeeper was about to ask  
what the other woman meant, Claudia stormed down the stairs, glaring daggers at Helena, who raised her arms in surrender. Pete came rushing behind her, begging for her to let him take back whatever he had said, only for her to stomp out the door and drive down the road. Leena looked at the only male currently in the house, "What did you say, perhaps it can help me figure out what I said wrong." He shrugged and sat in the last chair. "I made a joke about how she hadn't dated or even seemed interested in a guy for a while. Said we could look at girls together if she wanted. I didn't mean anything by it though." He scratched his head as Leena's eyes widened. "That's it!" She hollered as she   
stood. "She wasn't mad because I said she was jealous I had a date. She's jealous of...who I was...on the date...with." She cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. Helena nodded as if it had been obvious to her the entire time, which it most likely had been. Leena looked at the others "So what do I do?" "Easy," Steve announced his presence with an answer "Let her know that you know, but don't be subtle, that never works with Claud." Leena nodded and grabbed her coat. "I'm going to go talk to her, Artie is headed this way, so I'll have time to speak with her alone." As she exited the building she could have sworn she heard pete give out a cat call. Once she was at the Warehouse, she made sure to lock the door with the special key Ms. Frederick had given her. She found Claudia in her favorite aisle, with Beatrix Potter's teapot, and she wondered why she hadn't realised that Claudia liked her before now. In all honesty, she was still quite childish about these things, Leena smiled as she saw her dancing to the song she was listening to on her ipod. Only to stop when she saw her, "What do you want?" claudia asked, in a professional voice. Leena would have much preferred her to sound angry, or hurt. She took a deep breath before she began. "Claudia, I know why you're angry with me." Her response was a sarcastic snort a she continued her work, and leena continued her speech. "I know that you're not jealous that I was with someone." she gave no response. "You're jealous that the someone wasn't you, and I don't know why Helena had to explain it-" The young caretaker cut her off. "HELENA TOLD YOU?!?" It was more of a screech than anything. She shot forward, only to be held in place by a tan hand. "Please don't be angry with Helena." Claudia looked at Leena nearly crazed. She huffed "I'm angry with YOU! Why the HELL were you talking about me?" Claudia tried to pull away from Leena, but her grip held tight. "I was worried that I had done something wrong." Leena looked down as she let go of the younger woman, she looked up to see teary hazel eyes. "Some days I just hate you completely." Leena flinched at the words, but even more so as the tech wiz kid's lips crashed against her own. When Leena opened her eyes, Claudia was gone. 

Back at the B&B Claudia once again stormed through, this time though, she was scared and embarrassed. Everyone looked at her in concern, and within two minuets she caved. "I kissed her, okay?!" She was in her room in the   
next five seconds. Leena returned to her home two hours later, after trying unsuccessfully to stop thinking about the orange haired woman's  
actions. Claudia Donovan had kissed her, and she had enjoyed it very much. As she thought about the day's events, she began cooking   
dinner, claudia didn't come down to eat, giving leena an excuse to seek her out. The soft knock on her door pulled Claudia from her work, her hands shook when she opened the door, but not from the wire cuts. "I think we should discuss what happened." Leena's soft voice told her. "There's nothing to talk about leena. It was an accident, won't happen again." The dark skinned woman followed her inside the small room and took her hand to turn her around. "Claudia." She breathed her name, silently begging for the taller girl to kiss her again. Claudia pulled away, turning her back once again. "I told you, I won't do it again." "Even if I ask you to?" The techie flipped around, "What?" Leena took her surprise as an advantage, and grabbed her shoulders, kissing her with as much force as she could give


End file.
